


Falling for the King

by KitkatROCKS1234



Category: Tekken
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Martial Arts, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatROCKS1234/pseuds/KitkatROCKS1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting him was unexpected but getting to know him will be the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting stories on here so bare with me. I wanted to do a King x reader because King is one of my favorite Tekken character and I haven't found any stories about him. I've also notice there isn't a whole lot of Tekken stories. I'll update as much as I can. I write my stories down first before posting them on here. It makes it a little easier for me so just incase if my story did get deleted I still have a copy of it. Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think! ^w^ Listening to: Your Love is King by Sade.

You had no idea as to why you signed up to join the Tekken tournament, but you did because a friend of yours wanted to see you fight. She told you, you had good fighting skills. Let’s take this back a couple of weeks ago…  
You and your friend went to a bar down town to have a nice and relaxing time. The bar had soothing music and great bar food which is rare because some bars you went to had crappy food. The both of you entered the building and were greeted with cigarette smoke. You scrunched your nose in disgust and sat down at the bar area. The bartender waved to the both of you and smiled.  
“Glad to see you ladies again.” greeted the bartender.  
You smiled and your friend giggled. The both of you ordered your original and chatted away. Your friend started flirting with the bartender who as well flirted back. You rolled your eyes and took a swig of your beer.  
“(Your name), let’s play pool.” Your friend said as she grabbed you roughly by your arm, almost knocking over the bar stool. You heard the bartender chuckle lightly. Your friend handed you a hand full of quarters. You insert them into the pool table and the both of you began to play. So far you were winning when a couple of men came up.  
“So what are some pretty ladies like you doing here?” asked the man in the orange shirt.  
“What does it look like genius?” You said. The man’s eye twitched.  
“I didn’t ask for sarcasm sweetheart.” he said lowly.  
You shrugged your shoulders and tried continuing your game when the same guy grabbed your pool stick roughly.  
“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” He shouted.  
“Well I just did, so why don’t you and your buddies get lost. My friend and I are playing a game in peace!” you grabbed your pool stick back and poked the man roughly in the chest. Your friend was looking around, glancing at you once in awhile nervously. When you ignored the second time, the guy growled and roughly grabbed your butt and held you against his chest.  
The guy laughed, “Not so tough now are you?”  
“(Your name)!” shouted your friend.  
You looked up and notice one of his friends cornered your friend. Seeing red you stomped on the man’s foot and grabbed his right arm, twisting it and kneeing him in the face. You picked him and slammed him down on the ground and started throwing punches. As you were done, you attacked the guy who was cornering your friend. You jumped up on his back and put him in a rear-naked choke, putting the man to sleep. After you were done with him, a fist met your face causing you to stumble back. Shaking your head, a younger male stood in your view. You noticed his stance. ‘Huh? a boxer? This will be interesting.’  
Getting into your fighting stance, you calculated his movements and timing when he came in with his throws. You got into defense mode and blocked most of his attacks until one got you in the gut. Wincing in pain, you faked a left and came in with a right hook catching him off guard. As that happen you did a front-snap kick knocking him out. After that incident the both of you were kicked out of the bar.  
Back to the tournament:  
You sighed. The announcer came on, “Alright! Our next fighters are (your full name) versus King II!”  
The whole crowd screamed and cheered as you and your opponent came out. Your eyes widen. He was tall, tan and in really good shape. He also had a jaguar mask on and he wore wrestling clothes. ‘so a pro-wrestler. This will be interesting.’  
You caught yourself drooling at him and shook your head. ‘Concentrate (your name)! Concentrate!’  
The bell rang signaling that your fight has begun. Becoming a little nervous, you came at him first and threw a couple punches. A few came into contact and then you threw (left/right) kick which he caught and threw you over him. You did a face plant, “Ow!”  
You got up slowly, hissing here and there when your body ached. Smacking yourself, you got into defense mode and started calculating his movements. He came in with a few hits of his own and you saw an opening. Being quick you ducked and kicked him on the side and you came in with a right, making him stumble back. You went towards him and tried picking him up, which failed miserably because of how heavy he was so you check-slipped him and threw him over your side quickly. The crowd roared in excitement. You were starting to enjoy this. After this you are going to thank your friend for this. You watched King get up. He came at you with a combo and a kick that swiftly knocked you to the ground. Your eyes widen. ‘Holy cow, that was unexpected!’  
Rolling out of the way and getting up you went to turn when a gloved fist met your face. You saw stars and the ground getting closer. As you fell the whole crowd roared and the announcer announced the winner. Then everything went black. You woke up lying in a hospital bed with your friend next to you sleeping. Slightly shifting, your friend woke up and grinned at you.  
“Glad you’re awake. You did good back there.” said your friend.  
You sighed, “Yeah, but, I lost.”  
“Who cares? You made it this far.” Your friend got up and handed you a bag of ice, “Besides, I noticed that you were drooling at King.”  
Your face reddened when your friend brought it up.  
“Ah! Hahaha! You’re blushing!” your friend laughed. You pouted and put the ice bag onto your swollen cheek.  
“Alright I’m going to ask the nurse to let you out. I’ll be right back.” said your friend as she got up. You watched your friend leave your room.  
“I can’t believe I got knocked out when I went to turn around.” You mumbled.  
A little bit later your friend came back with the nurse who gave you clothes. After changing you were let out.  
“Ugh. My face hurts.” You groaned.  
You heard your friend snicker besides you.  
“Do you want to go eat?” you asked.  
“Sure where to?” said your friend.  
“Whatever you feel like.” You replied.  
Your friend hesitated, until her face lightened up.  
“Mexican food?” your friend asked.  
“What, there’s no Mexican restaurants here in Japan!” you shouted.  
Your friend started laughing.  
“Let’s just go and eat sushi.” You mumbled.  
The both of you found a small shop called, ‘Koi Kawa’ and walked in. There were a few people here and there, but what got you was the guy that knocked you out. He and a really big dude were sitting in the corner. ‘Strange. He still has his mask on.’  
“Hello! Earth to (your name)! The owner said for us to pick a seat.” said your friend as she waved a hand in front of your face. Snapping back into reality you chose a seat that was closer to King and his friend.  
“Hey isn’t that the guy that kn-.” You covered your friends’ mouth and glared at her.  
“Yeah and be quiet about it.” You hissed. The both of you sat down and started reading through the menu. A waiter came over and asked the both of you what you guys would like to drink.  
“Water please.” said your friend.  
“(Favorite drink) please.” You said.  
“What kind of sushi do you want to get?” asked your friend curiously.  
You shrugged your shoulders.  
“Hmmm… oh, how about the San Antonio roles?” said your friend as she showed you the picture.  
“Like I said, get what you want.” You said with a hint of boredom.  
The waiter came back with your drinks and you guys ordered your food. A male voice spoke, “You should have picked a better place than this King. There aren’t any attractive women around here.”  
You and your friends’ eyes twitched, until King spoke which all came out as the sound of a jaguar’s growl. You watched his friend role his eyes until they landed on you.  
He grinned, “Hey! You’re the one my friend King here knocked out.”  
You gulped and nodded your head.  
“That was an interesting fight back there, but too bad you lost.” The man snickered.  
Your eye twitched. “Ass.” Was all you said as you turned around? The man laughed. Your friend looked at you wide eyed as you stood up.  
“Oh? Did I hit a nerve; no one likes a sore loser.” He mocked.  
Growling you walked over to their table and glared at the really tall guy. ‘Was he always this tall? Or maybe sitting down made him look a little shorter?’ you thought.  
“Just because I lost to your friend doesn’t mean you have to go and rub it in my face. Your fight was just as bad and humiliating as mine when you lost to that Jin Kazama.” You spat. You knew you hit a nerve as his eye twitched and his smug look faltered into a frown.  
“Are you asking for a fight?” he said angrily.  
“Maybe.” You replied back coolly.  
“I won’t go easy on you just because you’re a girl.” He warned.  
You shrugged your shoulders, “I never said I’m going easy either.’  
Kings friend stood up and your eyes widen. ‘D-damn, he’s freaking huge! What is wrong with you (your name)! You just had to run your mouth, but then again he was too.’  
In the corner of your eye you saw King step between you and his friend.  
“Marduk, Calm down. No need to fight her.” said King.  
“Huh? But she-.” Marduk began but was interrupted.  
“We came here to eat and relax.” said King.  
You were dumb founded. ‘How come he was growling while talking to his friend when we couldn’t understand him? Now he’s talking and I understand him, I’m confused.’  
“You.” King pointed at you.  
“Me?” you questioned.  
“Yes you. I apologized if my friend offended you.” said King.  
“Oh, its fine, I guess,” you faltered, “Umm… I should go back to my seat to let you guys be.”  
You went to walk away when a gently warm hand grabbed your wrist.  
“Why don’t you two join us, you know, get to know each other.” King said softly.  
You smiled, “Sure. Hey (friends name). Let’s sit with them.”  
Your friend sat up and came over to sit down with you, King and Marduk. All four of you chatted away getting to know each other very second. The waiter noticed you switched tables so he got the four of you your plates. After knowing that they are both wrestlers and they both come from different countries; you guys left the restaurant and chatted some more.  
“It’s getting late. We should head back. It was nice meeting you, King and Marduk.” You said.  
King nodded and Marduk smirked. You went up to King and held your hand out. He grabbed it and you said, “Until we meet again friend.”  
He nodded and the both of you shook hands. After your goodbyes you and your friend walked back to the apartment.  
‘If his hand is warm and gentle, I wonder what his lips are like.’  
You smiled and blushed as you told your friend goodnight. ‘Maybe I’ll get the chance to feel his lips-whoa! Hold on there! You guys just became friends, no need to get all hiked up!’  
You sighed, “I’m just attracted to him and maybe its love at first sight? Ugh! Thinking about this is giving me a headache. Maybe we’ll fight at the next tournament?”  
Lying down in bed, you fought over your feelings and gave up.  
“I guess I do like him but we are friends now. What could go wrong?”


	2. Your Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! I hope you like it!

A week went by as the tournament ended. The news said they don’t know when the next tournament will come. Healing was no problem so you asked your friend if she wanted to spar with you.  
“No!” shouted your friend.  
“Huh? But why not?” you asked.  
“Because,” she said incredulously,” I don’t want to get sweaty.”  
You groaned in annoyance.  
“Why don’t you ask King? We are all friends and I bet you that he wouldn’t mine sparing you.”  
Sighing in defeat, you took your phone out and called King.  
“Hello?” said a male’s voice.  
“Marduk?” you said quizzically.  
“Yeah, what is it?” replied Marduk.  
You hesitated and continued, “Could I spar with you guys?”  
“Yeah, why not,” He said with competitive consent. You could tell Marduk was smirking on the other end.  
“Sweet, Where at?” you asked.  
“The Wild Kingdom.” said Marduk.  
You raised a brow at the name, “Umm… could you give me directions?”  
You heard a sigh at the other end of the line. He sounded annoyed. “Fine. Write it down.”  
After all the yelling and getting the directions, you packed your bag full of women’s UFC clothing.  
“You ready (Friend’s name)?” you asked.  
“Yep, let’s go!”  
The both of you exit the apartment and started walking.  
“Was that King on the phone?” asked your friend.  
“No it was Marduk.” You replied.  
“Huh. I was wondering why you were yelling.” muttered your friend.  
A little bit later you guys hitched a ride in a taxi because your friend wouldn’t quit complaining about how far away the gym was. You were tired of her whining about how much her feet hurt. You guys finally made it to the gym. Thanking and paying the driver, you and your friend took in the view. The building was small and a egg shell white with a small board that hung, showing you the name ‘Wild Kingdom Gym.’  
“We’re here!” you shouted.  
“Yeah and it’s kind of quiet.” whispered your friend.  
“Well let’s go inside. They’re probably waiting for us.”  
“Us?” your friend said, “More like you. I’m not here to get sweaty.”  
You rolled your eyes and the both of you entered the building. The both of your eyes widen. The gym was huge with a big ring illuminated in the middle. Punching bags and dummies decorated the corners and the floor was littered with dumbbells. An array of posters adorned the walls and the atmosphere was warm with the stench of mold. Your friend scrunched her nose in disgust.   
“Eeww! It smells like sweat in here.”  
“Well obviously,” you said incredulously, rolling your eyes, “It’s a gym. What do you expect?”  
“Well I thought it would be more clean and for it to smell nicer.” said your friend.  
Ignoring your friend you walked towards a bench and set your bag down.  
“You’re here.” said a familiar voice.  
Turning around you saw King and Marduk standing in the hallway wearing their wrestling uniforms.  
“Shall we begin?” asked Marduk.  
“N-no, not yet, let me go put my uniform on.” You stammered.  
You quickly walked past them and head towards the women’s locker-room to change. After changing you notice the two are warming up. Smiling, you started stretching, getting the blood flowing through out your body. After stretching you walked into the ring.  
“So, who am I sparing with first?” you asked.  
“Me.” said King as he entered the ring.  
‘Again?’ you slightly winced.  
Getting into your stance you waited for Marduk to say, ‘Begin.’ As if on cue Marduk said, “Begin!”  
This time King came at you first. He surprised you. He came in with combos and that kick that knocked you off your feet. Catching yourself, you quickly got up and blocked his left. You kicked him on his inner thigh and came in with an uppercut. He caught your uppercut and put you in a rear-naked choke which you slipped out of and swept his feet.  
As he fell down you got on top and threw in a couple punches. King rolled you over and tried mounting you, when you turn the table on him. Fully mounted you calculate your transition to the next move. Grabbing his head and right arm, you moved him at an angel and let his head drop. Moving your right leg on top of his chest and left leg on his stomach, you grabbed King’s muscular arm and pulled, getting him into an arm bar. When you felt him tap the both of you got up.  
‘I actually beat him! Or maybe he’s going easy on me.’ You thought.  
Marduk jumped into the ring, “My turn.”  
Let’s just say Marduk won by getting you in a position you went red face. After that the three of you took a break. Your friend giggled at your still flustered state.  
“Don’t laugh please.” You begged.  
“I can’t help it.” Your friend said.  
The sound of a door opened and caused the both of you to look up. A group of girls came in with books and papers in their hands.  
“Oh! It’s King and Marduk!” squealed the blonde headed girl.  
“King, can I have your autograph!” one in the blue said.  
“How about a picture,” A short one said.  
“No! Take a picture with me.” Another one said.  
The groups of girls hoard King, pulling on his arm. A sharp sting hit your heart as you watched King sign away and took pictures with the girls. One girl went up on her tippy toes and kissed King on his cheek. That one hit hard. As the girls were done they left the gym. You felt your eyes water.  
“Hey (your name), are you okay?” asked your friend.  
“Yeah, I’m done sparing for today. Let’s go home; Goodbye, King and Marduk.”  
You grabbed your bag and the both of you left, riding a taxi all the way back. Entering your apartment, you set your bag down and head towards the bathroom to take a shower. As your turn the shower hose on you stepped into the tub and let the warm water wash away all your sweat. You replayed what happened back at the gym.  
‘Am I jealous because that girl got to kiss him?’  
Blinking back the tears, you started washing your hair.  
‘Maybe I am jealous.”  
After you were done washing yourself, you got out of the shower and grabbed your (favorite color) towel, quickly wrapping it around you. You changed into your pajamas and came out of the bathroom. You were greeted with your friend’s unhappy face.  
“(your name) what’s wrong?” your friend asked worried.  
You averted your eyes to the couch, ignoring your friend who was in front of you.  
“Was it because of the groups of girls that came in,” your friend paused, “or that girl that kissed King on his cheek?”  
You nodded your head.  
“Don’t let that action get to you. I can see you’re jealous because she got to kiss him. Besides I know you were hurt.” Your friend pulled you into a hug. “Like my mom said action speaks louder than words. You’ll get your chance.”  
Lightly smiling you thanked your friend and the both of you sat down to watch a movie. A couple hours later the both of you made chocolate chip cookies.  
“Oh I forgot to tell you. When we left I saw the look on Marduk’s face. I couldn’t tell about King but I think they’re both a little worried about us leaving earlier.”  
You shrugged your shoulders and finished the rest of your cookie.  
“That’s it, a shrug? Guy you’re a butt. Be happy they care too.” Your friend said.  
“I know.” You replied.  
After cleaning up the kitchen the both of you went to bed.  
‘I should quit getting jealous over other girls. It’s not like he likes me right? I feel like this crush is more. Alright! Just stop thinking about it!’ Shaking your head you close your eyes and fell asleep.


	3. late Valentine Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Valentines Day and i was going to post it on here but i didnt have time and i forgot about it. so here it is a valentine special for reader x King! please enjoy! ^W^

Valentine Special!

Today was a certain holiday that all couples gave gifts to each other; like roses, chocolates, teddy bears, and etc. you didn’t mind this holiday, you’ve been single for a couple years until you met a certain wrestler. He was tall and handsome. His skin was a light tan and he had a very built body. He wore a jaguar mask and priest clothes. You smiled when you thought up of King. He was a kind and generous man. He didn’t talk much but he did give you affection. Ever since the both of you dated, you both took it a step further and now you are his fiancé.

When King would go to the tournaments, you would stay behind and watch over the orphanage. King had a soft spot for kids and you did as well. When you and King began to get to know each other, he told you about his past, how he was an orphan. He told you about the first King and how he looked up to him. He even watched the first King wrestle but King himself wasn’t good at wrestling. Armor King took him in and taught him for four years. He was very good and won some of the tournaments. You got up from where you were sitting and checked up on the orphans, who were playing outside. You heard laughing and squealing as you watched them play.  
“(Your name), come play with us please!” shouted the little brunette girl. She ran up to you and clomped your leg. Some of the other kids ran towards you as well, squealing and shouting in excitement. They pulled on your arms and rambled on about different games to play.  
“H-hold on, don’t you guys know what today is?” you asked them curiously. The all shrugged and looked at you to continue.  
“Today is Valentines’ day and I have a project for all of you to do.” You said.  
“Yay!” shouted the orphans as they jumped up and down in excitement.  
“Alright, calm down. Let’s go inside and get started so we can surprise King.” You said as you shooed the kids inside. The older kids grabbed the supplies and set them on the table. They grabbed paint brushes, colored pencils, crayons, markers, papers, scissors, glue and glitter. The orphans sat down and began making their cards for King. A little while later the orphans finished their Valentine cards for King.  
“How about we go to the store and buy some chocolates for King?” you said. You took the kids to the store and told them to fine some chocolates. You on the other hand had your own thing to get King. Going down the chocolate aisle, you searched for a certain item. A decent size teddy bear with a small heart shaped box with the word ‘Be Mine’ on it. You grabbed the gift you were looking for. The kids had small boxes of chocolates in their hands as they smiled up at you.  
“We didn’t want to get big chocolates instead we all wanted to get King small ones.” said the tall dark haired boy. You smiled at all of them. After buying the boxes of chocolates, all of you went home to set up a surprise for King. You looked up at the clock.  
“(Your name), when is King going to be here?” asked the little brunette girl who tugged on your arm lightly. Smiling you bent down to her eye level and patted her head.  
“He’ll be here. I promise.” You said. The little girl gave you hug as you picked her up. Walking into the kitchen to grab a quick snack, the loud shouting startled you.  
“King, Happy Valentine’s Day!” they all shouted. You came out of the kitchen and watched the orphans hand their cards and heart shaped boxes to King, who as well had some chocolates for them. In King’s other hand was a bouquet of roses. You grabbed your teddy bear and greeted King, handing him your gift. He handed you the bouquet of roses, as he gave you a hug. The orphans giggled as they watched you and King hug.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day King.” You whispered. King hugged you a little tighter. After you two were done hugging, you walked into the kitchen to grab a (favorite color) vase to put the roses in. the sound of footsteps caught your attention as you looked over your shoulder. King came up next to you as the both of you watched the orphans play. You took a deep breath in and let it out. While doing that you close your eyes, until a pair of arms wrapped around you and you looked up. King looked down at you and turned you around now facing him, his hands moved down to your waist, lightly squeezing them. Smiling you put your hands on his chest and the both of you swayed back and forth, enjoying each other’s presence. You enjoyed being in Kings embrace. It felt warm and welcoming. You missed days like this where the both of you will have an alone time, where you two would end up cuddling or make out. That thought caused you to blush. There were those times where the both of you would kiss and it would become more passionate. Deciding on kissing him, you tugged on Kings Business shirt. Now that he was at eye level, your delicate fingers picked up on Kings Mask, gently moving it up to reveal his lips. King froze in place as he watched you pull his mask up. He saw the desire on your face as he waited for you to lean in. The both of your lips touched. Your lips felt soft and delicate to the touch. He missed the feeling of your lips on his. The way they fit on his like a piece of puzzle. One of King’s hands moved from your waist and traveled up to your face, lightly cupping it in his hand. King moved his head in an angle to kiss you deeper. Soon the kiss became more passionate. As your lungs screamed for oxygen, you broke the kiss. The both of you breathed heavily.  
“Wow!” you said breathlessly.  
Light headed you put your arms around King’s neck and came in with another kiss. The both of you didn’t know that a group of orphans were watching.  
“Ewww!” said the tall dark haired boy as he made a disgusted face. Some of the others made noises as they looked away.  
“It’s Valentine’s Day. Its two show your love one that you care about them and besides other people do this too!” said the little brunette girl as she poked the tall boy in the stomach.  
“I understand that, but watching people kiss is disgusting.” mumbled the dark haired boy.  
The little girl huffed and smiled at the two of you. As the kids walked away from the window, they began playing, forgetting about what they saw.


	4. Kings Jealousy

A few days later you called King and asked if he and Marduk want to go shopping. He agreed and you told him to meet you at the restaurant ‘Koi Kawa.’  
A little bit later you and your friend waited for them to arrive.  
“We’re here!” shouted Marduk as he and King came walking towards you.  
“Alright, since we are all here where do you guys want to go first?” you asked.  
Marduk and King shrugged. You looked at your friend who was lost in thought.  
“How about we go to the mall?” you said.  
“Yay!” squealed your friend as she started walking away from you, King and Marduk. Sighing all of you followed after her. The walk to the mall was sort of quiet. Marduk started flirting with you. Some of the things he said to you made you blush. The one thing that you didn’t know was that King was becoming irritated. The way he watched you giggle and blush at Marduk’s pick up lines. He hated how Marduk would smirk when he would make you fluster.  
King also hated how shy and giggly you would become when Marduk would talk. Is King jealous of his friend because he can make you laugh and blush? No, maybe? King didn’t know the answer but he was becoming angry every second. King wanted to make you smile and laugh. When the both of you spared, he let you win. When those group of fan girls pulled on his arm, he was annoyed, but when he saw you leave he felt lonely.  
‘Maybe I do like her.’ thought king. ‘But it seems Marduk is fit for her. He can make her smile and laugh.’ King clenched his fist in anger. He was jealous.  
“King, hello, King!” you shouted.  
When king heard your voice he snapped back into reality and looked down at you, staring into your (eye color) eyes. His heart skipped a beat as his anger vanished.  
“King, we are here. Let’s go.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mall. King looked down at your hand holding his. It felt soft and gentle to the touch.  
“Hey, let’s go in here!” shouted your friend.  
Nodding your head you pulled King along, while Marduk followed last. King can feel Marduk’s eyes on him, burning through his skull. King smiled. You let go of King’s hand and started going through the clothes. King’s smile faltered as your hand vanished from his, leaving a warm numbing sensation on his fingertips. He watched you pull out a nice black button-up shirt and placed it on your chest, examining yourself in the mirror to see if it suits you.  
“Why don’t you try it on?” said King.  
“Yeah, I should. I’ll be right back.” you said as you walked towards the women’s changing room. You entered on of the stalls and began taking your shirt off leaving yourself in your bra. Grabbing the black button-up shirt, you put it on and looked at yourself in the mirror. It fit just right. Becoming a little shy, you walked out of the changing room to show King. As you did, you couldn’t tell if he was smiling or not, because his mask was in the way.  
“W-what do y-you t-think K-King?” you stuttered.  
Under his jaguar mask, he smiled. He liked it on you. It made you look cute. King gave you a thumb up. Smiling with satisfactory, you walked back into the changing room to change back into your shirt. Walking back out, you noticed your friend trying on some dresses. As she saw you, she ran towards you squealing, “(Your name)! Try some of these dresses on with me!”  
Wide eyed your friend dragged you into the changing room with a couple dresses. Marduk smirked while King stood there lost. Some fans came up to them for autographs and pictures. In the changing room your friend handed you a short red dress with a black belt pinned around the waist.  
“Try this one on.” Your friend said.  
Grabbing it, you unzipped the back of the dress and slipped into it. Your friend helped you zip it up and she smiled at you.  
“You look great!” squealed your friend. You blushed and you looked at yourself in the mirror. You had to admit, you look pretty damn sexy in this dress.  
“Ooh! Try this one on!” shouted your friend as she shoved a black silky dress with short sleeves and a slit that goes up the side. Unzipping the red one, you put the black one on. It looked great on you too! Smiling you looked at your friend who was lost in thought.  
“Hmmm…no, I don’t like It.” mumbled your friend.  
Your smile faltered. ‘Oh great, here we go again.’  
Your friend grabbed a maroon dress and told you to put it on. It was short with black designs on the side and it had a thick, black to it with sleeves. You looked at yourself in the mirror. It also had a v-neck exposing some cleavage and leaving you a blushing mess.  
“D-don’t you t-think this is t-too much?” you stuttered.  
“Naw, it looks great! Besides you need to show some of that body!” said your friend.  
You put your arms up into the shape of an X and shook your head.  
“No thank you!” you said quickly.  
“But why not?” whined your friend  
“Because,” you paused, “I’m not like you.”  
Your friend huffed and puffed her cheeks out childishly.  
“Fine, we’ll by the red one.” mumbled your friend as she handed you the red dress. Getting out of the maroon dress, you put your clothes back on and exit the changing room. You were greeted by King and Marduk being surrounded by girls. Your eye twitched.  
“King, why don’t you shop with us!” said a brunette.  
“Marduk, can I feel your muscles?” asked a short blonde who was giving Marduk the puppy dog eyes. Sighing in defeat, Marduk let the girl feel his muscles. Searching for your friend, you found her at the checkout flirting with the cashier. Your friend felt your presence and grabbed the red dress. Since the dress was pretty expensive, your friend got the cashier into lowering the price. Instead he made it fifty-percent off and got your friends phone number. The girls were still hoarding King and Marduk. Growling in annoyance, you pushed through the group of girls and grabbed king and Marduk’s hands. There it was again, the warm feeling that enveloped King’s hand. It felt like forever since he got to feel your soft and gentle touch. Smiling he looked up at you. He noticed you seemed irritated, but why?  
“Alright, let’s go eat.” You said annoyed. All three of them nodded and followed you to the food court. Getting some food and finding a table, all of you sat down and begin chatting away. Marduk began complementing about your eyes, causing you to blush and make king angry. Your friend notice the tension king was giving off as he glared daggers at Marduk’s head. Marduk smiled in victory as he caused you to blush. He was enjoying it, but he didn’t know that a certain someone was watching, and glaring at him. Marduk was too busy making a girl he liked blush.  
Your friend butted in, “Sorry to interrupt your flirting state but let’s go home. There are things we need to do.”  
Your eyes widen. Crap! Tomorrow you had to work! Curse working during the weeks but then again you want to live. Sighing, you let your head fall onto the table emitting a loud ‘bang’ startling King and Marduk.  
You groaned, “Why me.”  
Standing up the both of you said fair well to the men and left the mall.  
“Why does it have to be Monday.” you whined.  
“I know. It always sneaks up on you when you’re having fun.” said your friend. You nodded your head in agreement as the both of you made it home.  
“Oh and (Friends name), don’t forget to shop for groceries, we are almost out of everything.” you said. Your friend nodded as she head towards the bathroom to take a shower, while you stayed in the kitchen to write down the list.  
You sighed, ‘That was fun hanging out with the boys, but too bad it ended so soon. At least I got a dress while we were still there.’  
After you finished writing the list, you went to your room to set your alarm for tomorrow.  
“Hey (Your name), you wanna play a game or watch a movie?” asked your friend.  
“How about we play a game.” you said. The both of you played (Video game), until it was five o’ clock. You stood up and stretched, heading towards the kitchen to make dinner for you and your friend.  
“After eating we are going to bed. I’m not staying up like last time; I almost got fired for dozing off.” You said with a hint of annoyance.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I’m going to bed, goodnight.” Your friend said dismissively.  
A tick mark grew as your friend went to bed leaving you to clean up the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later you finished cleaning up and got ready for bed. After getting ready, you lied down on your bed and smiled.  
‘Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day.’


	5. Chapter 5: What a Disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Five kudos and sixty-three hits! I'm glad you guys like my story. Sorry if I haven't updated, I'm sort of on writers block, but here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! ^w^

You woke up to the annoying sound of your alarm. Growling in annoyance, you slammed your hand on top of your alarm, slightly cracking the plastic top. You shift in your bed and got up, slowly walking towards your bathroom to get ready.  
You stripped and took a shower. As you barely started washing your hair, the warm water turned cold, instantly waking you up. You squealed as you quickly washed your hair out. After your shower, you can smell breakfast. Your friend was busy setting the table for the both of you.  
“Oh, you’re awake. Breakfast is ready!” beamed your friend.  
You sat down and looked at the food in front of you. The sound of your stomach growled, letting you know that you need to eat. Smiling you took a bite of your French toast and you froze. The French toast you were eating was doughy, not all the way cooked and you slightly gagged. Your friend seriously needs help with cooking. The eggs looked decent so you took a bite. They were cold but better than the French toast. After having your cold and not so delighted breakfast, you and your friend left the apartment. The both of you went separate ways to your job. You worked at a café that had high ratings on it because of the good food and customer service. Your friend worked at a News station. She was very good at her job and she even told you one day that she loved it.  
That thought caused a smile to spread out on your face. The walk to the café was long. You hit traffic but made it through smoothly. As you made it you notice the café wasn’t as busy as it used to be. There were a lot of empty tables except for a few couples sitting in a booth.  
“(Your name), you’re here!” shouted Monica as she carried a tray of breakfast to the couple in a corner.  
“Yeah, it’s kind of quiet. Normally it’s busy every morning.” You said surprised.  
“I know right. Oh well, it’ll be busy during lunchtime.” agreed Monica.  
You put your apron on and took a table near the window. You greeted the couple with a smile and asked them what they wanted to drink. After taking their order you prepared their drinks.  
The sound of the bell caught your attention as you looked up. A tall male with shoulder length blonde hair came in. He wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with a V-neck exposing his muscular chest with black jean pants. A belt hung on the right side and he wore white shoes. You looked over at Monica who was too busy with a few other tables.  
“Hello, I’ll get right to you sir.” you said as you walked past the blonde man.  
As you set the drinks down, you got the couples orders and head towards the young male who was looking through the menu.  
“Hello, my name is (Your name) and I’ll be taking care of you. What would you like to drink?” you introduced yourself and waited.  
“English tea, love.” He said with a British accent.  
Smiling, you wrote it down and put the couples order in and got the man’s tea. As you came back, you tripped on your feet and the man’s English tea spilled on his lap. Freaking out, you started apologizing.  
“I’m so sorry! So sorry! That was an accident. Please forgive me!” you apologized as you patted the British man’s lap.  
He grabbed your wrist gently and smiled at you.  
“Calm down love. It was an accident.” he said softly.  
Blushing like mad, you picked up the cup and got him another, carefully watching your step.  
“Are you ready to order?” you asked.  
He nodded his head and told you what he wanted. Nodding, you took the menu and put the order in.  
“It seems like you had a little accident over there.” snickered Monica.  
Your face heated up at what happened when you tripped and spilled his tea on his lap. Oh Gosh! You even started patting his lap! When you thought of that, your face got darker.  
Monica started laughing at your flushed state.  
“Calm down girl. It was an accident.” said Monica as she patted your shoulder for comfort. Groaning, you hung out by the kitchen. The bell to the door rang and you looked up. There were two men. One was tall with long blonde hair styled up and he wore a black biker jacket with similar colored jeans. Next to him was a man with black hair and he wore Chinese clothes. You were about to greet them when they walked to the table the British man was sitting at. They both sat down and started chatting away. Becoming nervous you walked up to their table and greeted them. The bigger male order his drink and the Chinese man order his.  
Nodding you walked away from their table and got their drinks. ‘Ding!’ the sound of a small bell from the kitchen alerted you that the British man’s dish is done. Hurriedly walking towards their table and placing their drinks, you asked if the two men were ready which they nodded their heads. Getting their orders you walked back and picked up the British man’s plate. You placed it on the table and gave him silverware and as well as the others. A few more people entered, causing you and Monica to pick up gear. Going back and forth made you dizzy as more people piled into the café. Booths and tables filled up to the brim and a couple was getting impatient.  
Your manager came up to you and told you to move the three men and a few others outside.  
Sighing, you walked up to their table, “Excuse me but my manager wants me to move you guys outside.” you said quietly.  
They stopped talking and all eyes were on you. Oh gosh, you wanted to melt away from their stare.  
“That’s fine love.” said the British man. He got up and walked towards the door that lead outside to the back of the café. The other two followed grumbling under their breaths. Feeling guilty, you came back with the men’s plates.  
“Anything else I can get you guys?” you asked curiously.  
“Refill please.” A gruff voice spoke.  
You looked at the biker and nodded your head.  
“You know Paul. You’re scaring our waitress.” said the British man, who lowered his voice to the biker whose name is Paul.  
You were curious about the British man’s name, especially the Chinese dude. Minding your own business you went back inside to get the other tables. This day so far started out pretty crappy. First you go to take a shower that didn’t last for very long because it went cold. Second your breakfast wasn’t all that great, third, you spilt a cup of tea on a handsome British man and felt embarrassed afterwards. Can this day get any worse?  
The door to the café opened and in came a bunch of thugs.  
“Oh great.” you mumbled under your breath.  
They grabbed a table and sat down as a few people left. Taking in a deep breath and calming down your nerves you head towards their table and put a smile on your face.  
“Hello. My name is (Your name) and I will be your server. What can I get you guys to drink?” you greeted them.  
The one on the left smirked. He shot out his hand and grabbed your wrist giving you a toothy grin.  
“I’ll have you babe. You look good enough to have a great time.” he said.  
“Sorry but she isn’t available.” you spat and swatted his hand away.  
His grin faltered into a frown.  
“What did you say?” he said with a low tone.  
“You heard me, no, she isn’t available.” You said again.  
The next thing you know is that the thug has you up in the air, holding you by the shirt.  
“Broads like you need to be taught a lesson.” he spat.  
You watched him raise his fist, pulling it back by his ear. You furrowed your brows in anger.  
“Any last words before I knock you out?” he asked.  
“Yeah, put her down or you won’t see daylight again.” Said a British voice. His voice was low and threatening. It sent shivers down your spine. The thug turned his head in the direction the British man was at.  
“Oh yeah, I’d like to see you try.”  
The British mans smirk became dangerous. The biker whose name was Paul stood behind the thugs while the Chinese guy blocked the side. Uh-oh, you knew where this was going and your manager isn’t going to be pleased. The thug grits his teeth in anger as he threw you at the British man who caught you.  
“You alright love?” he asked as he looked at you with his deep ocean blue eyes. Your face heated up at the close proximity. Oh boy! You wanted to faint right then and there.  
“Y-yes, I’m f-fine, Th-thank y-you.” you stuttered.  
“Paul and Law, do what you got to do while I handle this punk.”  
Paul smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
“Sure thing Steve.” said Paul.  
Steve looked at the leader and sighed, “You know, I don’t want to have to do this in front of a lady but since you laid your hands on her, I might as well get this done and over with.”  
You watched Steve get into his stance. ‘He’s a boxer?’ you thought. You took a step back and gave Steve room as he fought the thug. You watched the thug pull out a pocket knife and grinned. Steve didn’t look phased instead he went at him and caught the thug off guard.  
Steve did a nasty upper cut to the gut and came in with a right, making the thug stumble on his feet. Then Steve came in with a couple of combo’s and knocked out the thug with a left, breaking his nose as he went down. Tables and chairs were busted as your ‘saviors’ finished off the punks. The next thing you know is the loud shouting of coherent words as your manager came out to the mess. He kicked out the three men and looked at you with that deadly glare.  
“Your shift is done. Go home.” spat your manager angrily as he kicked a chair.  
Your eyes widen. You gulped and took your apron off. Quietly saying goodbye to Monica, you walked out of the café.  
“What a disaster.” You groaned as you put your face in your hands.  
“Sorry about that love.” said a familiar British voice.  
You looked up and you were greeted by Steve and his two friends.  
“You shouldn’t worry about it. Be happy we got rid of those punks.” said Paul as he scratched the back of his head. Your eyes tear up as you sniffed.  
“H-hold on, don’t cry! We didn’t get you fired right?” asked Paul.  
You laughed lightly and shook your head.  
“No it’s not that. It’s just, today did not start out good.” you explained as you wiped your eyes with your hands, getting rid of the tears. All three of the men sighed. The four of you stood there in awkward silence, giving each other a glance once in a while.  
“Well since my manager told me to go home, why don’t we go for a walk around the city?” you said, “And maybe get to know each other.”  
Steve smiled. Paul and Law shrugged their shoulders and began walking. You and Steve followed behind and started chatting away. This reminded you of the first time you met King. You zoned out not realizing the curious look on Steve’s face when he paused. He waved his hand in front of your face and repeated your name. Blinking a couple times, you gave Steve a smile.   
“S-sorry, I was thinking about a friend that I met a week ago.” you said.  
“Really, who is that?” asked Steve.  
“Ummm…. The one that knocked me out at the tournament.” you said quietly.  
“King, yes I saw that fight. You did well.” Steve said matter of fact.  
You blushed and buried your face into your hands.  
Steve laughed, “No need to get embarrassed, we’ve all lost before, love.”  
After a couple of hours of walking, you guys ran into trouble. Of course! Why not! So far your day was crappy and now there’s more to it. You groaned in annoyance. You forgot your key to the apartment and your friend has the extra. Now you have this really big group of bad boy’s that look like they could kill someone with their looks. Steve, Paul and Law didn’t budge but you sort of shrunk away.  
“Hey look at this. Three guys and a good looking babe.” said one guy with a red bandana.  
One with a green shirt grinned, “Yeah you’re right, she is. Hey babe, why don’t you lose these scum bags and come with us!”  
Your eye twitched and your jaw clenched in annoyance. What the hell is up with this! Steve stepped in front of you and gave the guys a dirty look.  
“Oh, a tough guy huh? We’ll see about that.” said the guy in the green shirt as he smirked.   
A couple more guys surrounded the four of you. You started counting; there were at least fifteen of them. ‘Four against fifteen, this should be a piece of cake.’ You thought.  
“Of course, I’m the strongest fighter in the world.” said Paul.  
”Yeah we’ll see about that.” said the one with a Mohawk.  
“Get’ em!” shouted the one with the red bandana.  
“Get behind me love.” said Steve as he got into his stance.  
You rolled your eyes and got into your stance. The guy you were facing raised a brow at you.  
“What!” you spat.  
“Should you be behind your boyfriend or something?” he asked.  
“What you think I can’t fight.” You said in a low tone.  
You watched him gulp as he lunged at you. You ducked and took a step back. Great now you have three guys on you. Taking a deep breath you waited for one of them to come at you. The one that faced you earlier came at you first. He threw a punch and you caught it. You twisted his arm and stepped in, elbowing him in the stomach. You picked him up and slammed him down on the ground, knocking the air out of him. One of them grabbed you from behind, trying to get you in a rear-naked choke but ended up bending over in intense pain after you elbowed him in the ribs.  
You grabbed his head and kneed him in the face breaking his nose and busting his lip as he shouted out in pain.  
“Damn you!” shouted a voice as a fist met your face. You stumbled back and held your right cheek in pain.  
He grabbed you by the shoulders and kneed you twice in the stomach. You coughed in pain. ‘Dang it, Get yourself back together!’  
Gritting your teeth you grabbed one of his arms and quickly threw him over your side and stomped your foot on his chest as you held his arm. You got down on the ground and put him in an arm-bar. You heard a ‘snap!’ and a loud yelp coming from the guy beneath you. You walked away from the three men you defeated and went to go help the others. You saw one of the guys sneak up behind Steve.  
Your fist blew past Steve’s face and came into contact with the guy that was behind Steve. Steve’s eyes widen. You ducked and jumped up on the one that was besides Paul, who was too busy getting the other two. You slipped your left arm under his the punks chin and set your right arm on his head. You squeezed and pushed down on his head, quickly putting the punk to sleep. As the four of you finished, you guys sat down to catch your breaths.  
You broke the silence, “That was fun.”  
Steve chuckled, while Paul and Law high fived. You smiled at the two’s childish behavior.  
“Did anyone of them hurt you?” asked Steve.  
“One of them got me but it’s nothing to serious.” you said as you rubbed your right cheek.  
Steve’s eyes soften, until the sound of a ring tone broke the silence. You grabbed your phone from out of your back pocket and answered it.  
“Hello?” you said.  
“Hey (your name), I just wanted to let you know I won’t be home tonight. I have a date.” came your friend’s cheery voice.  
Your smile faltered. Great you’re locked out of your apartment for good. Who knows when your friend will be back?  
Sighing in defeat you said, “Great, well I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
You hung up and lightly pulled on your hair. Yeah today was not a good day.  
“Guess I’ll be staying with you tonight.” you said as you looked at Steve.  
Steve sighed, “Alright love. Let’s head to my place. See you, Paul and Law.”  
You waved at the two goodbye and followed Steve to his place.


	6. chapter 6: City Night Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys for the late update! this chapter got me! But here it is please enjoy! I'm so sorry!!!! (>W

Staying the night over at Steve’s wasn’t too bad. At least he wasn’t some guy trying to get into your pants.  
He treated you like a lady and kept his hands to himself. You woke up to the smell of English tea. Humming, you got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Steve pouring two glasses of tea.  
“You’re awake, tea?” asked Steve as he handed you a cup.  
“Yes please.” You said as you took the beverage from his hands. You sat down in the dining area and sipped away at the delicious warm tea. Thoughts flooded your mind. You wonder if your friend will be back or not. You highly doubted it. Sighing, you looked up and notice Steve putting his shoes on. You raised a brow.  
“There is a pair of clothes in the bathroom.” said Steve as he pointed towards the bathroom. “Besides I have training to do for my upcoming fight in two weeks.”  
You nodded your head and got up from where you sat and put the tea cup in the sink. You walked into the bathroom and locked the door. A pile of clothes sat on the toilet. You picked them up and started taking your clothes off, not caring where they went. As you were done, you looked at yourself in the mirror and frowned. Sure enough a nice bluish, purplish bruise formed itself on your right cheek.  
You touched the bruised area and lightly flinched.  
After you were done getting changed, you came out of the bathroom and smiled at Steve.   
Steve looked at you quizzically, until he notice the bruise on your right cheek. He went up to you and touched your bruised cheek, causing you to hiss at the contact of his fingers.  
“He got you good love.” whispered Steve as he caressed your cheek.  
“This is nothing. I’m fine.” You said quickly and removed his hand from your face as you gave Steve a reassuring smile. Steve frowned but pushed it aside as he opened the door for the both of you to walk out. A little while later, the both of you made it to Steve’s gym.  
You entered the building and almost stumbled over for how big it was.  
“This out does King’s and Marduk’s gym.” You muttered to yourself.  
Steve walked in the back and you followed shortly behind taking in the view of the gym. You sat down on the bench and picked away at the fuzz on your boot cut pants. You heard the doors open and you looked up. Steve came out in his boxing uniform and walked into the ring to practice.  
You notice a strange scar on Steve’s left arm that went all the way up to his shoulder.  
“How did he get that scar?” you questioned no one in particular.  
You watched Steve practice and started calculating his movements.  
‘I have to admit he is fast.’  
The poor guy who was practicing with him couldn’t keep up. His throws would come out sloppy and barely reach Steve. You can tell the guy was scared to get knocked out. He wasn’t giving Steve much of a challenge until Steve said, “You’re sloppy and your stance is terrible. If you were fighting for real you’ll get knocked out in a heartbeat.”  
Steve’s tone of voice startled you as he stopped and looked at the man before him.  
“You need to practice more and you need to quit getting scared of your opponent. Fear would get you knocked out.”  
You nodded your head in agreement. Another person came into the ring and begins boxing with Steve. Becoming bored you got up and walked out of the gym.  
“Maybe if I walk around for a bit I could find somewhere to eat.” You mumbled. The streets buzzed of pedestrians and cars.  
Some people tried getting you to buy something’s but you declined politely. Not watching your steps you accidently bumped into someone. Not looking up you apologized quickly but noticed no one standing in front of you.  
‘Weird, I just bumped into someone just a minute ago.’ You thought.  
Continuing your walk you heard a loud scream. Eyes widening you ran towards where the scream came from and ran down an alleyway. A group of punks were surrounding a poor boy that had a bag of groceries.   
“Come on little boy, just hand us the bag of groceries and we’ll leave you alone.”  
They boy shook his head in fear and clutched the brown bag to his chest.  
“Kids these days don’t know how to listen. Give us the damn bag!” sneered the leader as he roughly grabbed the boy’s arm, knocking the grocery bag to the ground.  
“Look what you made me do! Now you’re gonna pay brat!” snarled the leader as he back handed the boy.  
One in the red shirt begins kicking the boy while the leader laughed.  
“Not tough now are ya.” laughed the leader.  
Becoming angry you grabbed a good size piece of wood and threw it at the leader.  
‘SMACK!’  
“Owe! What the hell! Who threw that!” cursed the leader.  
“Leave the boy alone you scumbags!” you shouted.  
The leader looked at you and grinned.  
“Well, well boys. Look who we have here a young good looking babe.”  
His group of men chuckled. You watched the leader lick his lips as he eyed you up and down. You sneered in disgust and got into your fighting stance.  
“Oh? Seems like cupcake here can fight, I wonder if she can take us all.” said the leader as he snapped his fingers.  
Two of his men ran towards you, taking a deep breath you dodge one of the taller man’s throw. You took a step back and caught his fist in mid air and quickly twisted his arm and kneed him in the face. Blood gushed out of his busted lip and his broken nose.  
A fist blew past barely brushing your nose. You eyed the guy next to you. You smirked. Quickly grabbing his arm, you threw him over your shoulder and stomped your foot on his face. A strong force knocked you over and you rolled quickly to your feet. The leader eyed you dangerously and pulled out a switch blade.  
Frowning you came at the leader and dodged the blade. You stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the face. The leader took a step back and held his now broken nose.  
“Agh, You, you, Err! Get her!” yelled the leader. A few more men came at you and you panicked.   
‘There’s more? What did you get yourself into (Your name)?’  
“Hey! Leave her alone! Men like you deserve a kicking for picking on a girl!” shouted a male voice.  
You turned your head and there stood a tall, muscular male with light auburn hair. He wore a vest and strange looking jeans with brown boots. He had a scowl on his face.  
“Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?” asked the leader.  
The mysterious male smirked and in a flash he took down the three guys surrounding you. His swift kicks were so fast you had a hard time keeping track. You watched him switch to his left and did more kicks. All that was left was the leader who was now trembling in fear.  
“H-How?” the leader was lost at words.  
“Like I said, you shouldn’t pick on girls.” said the auburn haired male.  
The leader ran off and you walked over to the boy and helped him up.  
“You okay?” you asked.  
“Yes, thanks to you and the orange haired man.” said the boy as he stood up with the groceries in his hand.   
“Here, it’s not much but thank you.” The boy handed you a small bag of sweets and walked away. You looked at the sweets in your hand. Why did he offer you something when that mysterious guy came in and save the both of you? True you didn’t expect more but you did your best.  
“Umm, you still okay?” asked the light auburn haired male.  
You nodded your head and got a better view of your ‘hero.’ You had to admit he was cute, you wanted to know why good looking men keep sawing you.  
“What’s your name?” he asked.  
“What?” you questioned.  
“I said, what’s your name.” he asked again but a little annoyed.  
“(Your name).” you said quietly.  
“(Your name), well I’m Hwoarang.”  
You smiled at him and handed him the bag of sweets the boy gave to you. He looked down at his hand full of sweets skeptically.  
“What’s this?” asked Hwoarang.  
“Thank you sweets from the boy, I wanted to give them to you since you save the both of us.” You said quietly.  
“Uh, thanks?” questioned Hwoarang as he put the sweets in his pocket.  
The both of you left the alley and begin walking.  
“Hold on a second.” said Hwoarang.  
You looked up at him to continue.  
“You’re the one I bumped into earlier.”  
Your eyes widen. ‘He was the one who bumped into me? But he disappeared so quickly.’  
“Hey you want to go eat?” asked Hwoarang.  
Your stomach growled and you nodded your head quickly. Hwoarang nodded his head and begin walking ahead. You notice Hwoarang stopped next to a motorcycle. Raising your brow in question Hwoarang spoke, “Get on, we can get there faster.”  
Your eyes widen and you out both of your arms up into an X.  
“No thank you!” you said quickly.  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes and sighed, “Just get on.”  
Gulping, you got onto the back of his motorcycle and wrapped your arms around his waist. The roar of the engine came on and within seconds, the both of you are riding to a place to eat.   
Hwoarang swerved, barely missing the tail of a truck and your grip tightens.  
“Ouch, hey not so tight!” cried out Hwoarang as he out his right hand on your arm, trying to loosen your death grip on his waist.  
“Red light.” You mumbled.  
“What?” asked Hwoarang?  
“Red light!” you shouted as you loosen your grip on him and pointed ahead. Hwoarang slammed on his breaks and took in a deep breath.  
“Grr! Are you trying to kill us?” you shouted angrily as the both of you walked into a restaurant.   
Hwoarang plugged his right ear in annoyance as you kept bickering about almost dying on the road.  
“Will you just shut up already? Guy you’re annoying.” grumbled Hwoarang as he sat down. You huffed and sat in the chair roughly and looked away from Hwoarang.  
“Did your dad ever teach you how to drive a motorcycle correctly?” you said with distaste.  
Hwoarang’s eye twitched. You noticed you hit a nerve. After your small argument the both of you ordered your drinks and lunch.  
“So what got you into fighting those guys back there?” asked Hwoarang curiously.  
You took a bite of your sushi and quickly swallowed.  
“They were picking on the poor boy. They hit and kicked him and I had enough. So I picked up a big thing of wood and chucked it at the leader,” you said and continued, “But I wasn’t expecting him to have more, but luckily you came in.”  
Hwoarang nodded his head. After the both of you finished eating, Hwoarang offered to drive around the city. You wanted to say no but you pushed it a side and agreed to his offer.  
‘Might as well enjoy it.’ You thought as you got on the back of Hwoarang’s motorcycle.   
Butterflies emerged in your stomach as Hwoarang’s bike lurches forward signaling the start of a very long and white knuckled journey. Building’s and people wiz by as you notice Hwoarang’s speed increasing.  
You almost don’t recognize the familiar streets with your head spinning. You desperately search for something in the landscape that will return your sense of direction and drown out the feelings of panic. Suddenly out of the corner of your eye, a figure emerges with strangely familiar features. The name screams in your head ‘King!’  
There is a brief moment of eye contact which vanishes just as quickly. Your slight movement catches Hwoarang’s attention.  
“You okay!?” shouted Hwoarang as he glances over his shoulder.  
“What!?” you shouted.  
You hear Hwoarangs voice but are distracted by the swift approach of a black van. As it pulls up, you look over to see the driver who is wearing dark shades. He gives you a little grin. Then the door’s open on the side of the van revealing several men in black and blue suits. You recoil in surprise and feel the bike beneath you begin to wobble as two pair of hands grip your arms, ripping you from your hold on Hwoarang.  
You struggle to fight them off but to no avail. You succumb to their power and are heaved into the van. The last thing you see before they close the door is Hwoarang and his bike tumbling end over end on the dimly lite street.


End file.
